Wait For Me
by Anata-chan
Summary: This takes place after Murakumo kills Kusanagi. Momiji's really depressed. Momiji's POV.


Disclaimer - I don't own Blue Seed or any of its characters. (Although I wish I did) Well, everybody, here it is. My first fic/poem thingy. It's not my first fic (if this can really be considered a fic), but it's my first completed one.  
  
*Wait For Me*  
  
Wait for me.  
  
I'll be with you soon.  
  
Safe in your arms again.  
  
It hurts so much  
  
to be without you.  
  
No more teasing,  
  
no more jokes.  
  
I miss the sound of your laugh.  
  
I miss the way you used to scold me.  
  
To be with you again,  
  
I would do anything.  
  
Anything.  
  
I know they all worry about me,  
  
but they don't understand.  
  
They have each other.  
  
Mr. Kunikida has Ms. Takeuchi.  
  
Even Kome has Mr. Yaegashi.  
  
They are with those that they love most,  
  
while I am stuck trying to play *happy* for them.  
  
I once said that I loved you,  
  
and that you didn't care.  
  
You told me to wait for you.  
  
I am here, waiting, Love,  
  
But I can't wait an eternity.  
  
If you will not come to me,  
  
then I will come to you.  
  
May you wait for me  
  
as I have promised to wait for you.  
  
The others don't understand my need to be with you.  
  
I love you,  
  
and that is that.  
  
No matter what they tell me,  
  
I can't blame Murakumo for this.  
  
He is just a misguided fool.  
  
I carry the true blame.  
  
The fault is mine.  
  
I should have been there-  
  
to protect you-  
  
to stop any harm from coming to you,  
  
as you have done for me.  
  
And yet, Love, I wasn't there for you.  
  
How can I blame Murakumo  
  
when, truly, it was I who killed you?  
  
However many times I am told  
  
*It's okay,*  
  
I laugh and think  
  
*No. It's not okay. Not yet.*  
  
You may scold me for such thoughts,  
  
but it doesn't matter.  
  
An angry Kusanagi is better  
  
than no Kusanagi at all.  
  
I will never give you up.  
  
Someone once said  
  
*Live life to the fullest.*  
  
How can one live life to the fullest  
  
when their heart is dead?  
  
When you left, Love,  
  
You took my heart with you.  
  
I do not wish it back,  
  
but where it goes,  
  
I must follow.  
  
The others say I have to move on.  
  
I cannot move on without my heart,  
  
my soul.  
  
Without you.  
  
You are my soul.  
  
So, in fact, I can't be living  
  
without my soul.  
  
One does not need a soul to live physically,  
  
but one cannot truly live without, either.  
  
Momiji Fujimiya is already dead.  
  
She died with you.  
  
I alone remain.  
  
I remain here with her pain.  
  
I am no longer Momiji.  
  
I am an empty shell waiting.  
  
Waiting for that wonderful release.  
  
Still, it will not come.  
  
I wait and wait for my angel,  
  
for my soul to be set free.  
  
This body keeps me confined,  
  
away from the freedom that I so desire.  
  
In the night,  
  
the tears flow freely.  
  
No one else sees them.  
  
I can't afford to let them.  
  
These days have seemed an eternity.  
  
Would my death really be so bad?  
  
All of the world would be better off.  
  
The aragami would be put to sleep again.  
  
And, after me, there would be no more Kushinadas.  
  
Never again would the world have to worry-  
  
about aragami, about Kushinadas, about Susano-oh.  
  
They would be free, as well.  
  
I wonder, Kusanagi,  
  
would they grieve?  
  
They say they care,  
  
but I am really just the Kushinada to them.  
  
A sacrifice.  
  
A waste of room.  
  
I would be better off with you, Love.  
  
The only reason I am not with you yet  
  
is them.  
  
They try to keep me away.  
  
Away from my own depression.  
  
And, yet, away from my heart.  
  
They want to keep me here.  
  
To stop me from joining you.  
  
They are too late.  
  
The tears keep coming.  
  
The hurt and pain in my chest is back again,  
  
but the anguish will soon end.  
  
The tears won't stop.  
  
They roll down my cheeks  
  
to mingle with the blood-  
  
the tears of my heart.  
  
No longer will the loneliness engulf me.  
  
It can't have me.  
  
I am yours,  
  
and yours alone.  
  
Wait for me.  
  
I'll be with you soon.  
  
Safe in your arms again.  
  
A/N-Please review. I appreciate constructive criticism. Also, sorry about the OOCness. I know Momiji probably wouldn't go quite this far, but hey, I'm not the actual author/artist of Blue Seed. Please don't flame me too much, although I won't hate you if I get a few, but I don't appreciate those. I prefer constructive criticism. If you have any of that, please send it in your review. Again, Please Review! Also, this fic will be on my site when I finally post it. When it goes up, I'll have the URL in my profile. Please take a look at it. I don't think I'll be posting any more of my fics on mediaminer.org or fanfiction.net because I would like to save some of them for my site. Thanks! 


End file.
